Heartbeat
by aiko1991
Summary: Inspirado en una cancion "–Robaré tu corazón– me dijo con esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento." "–Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón– me dijo ella." Es un OoC... pasen y dejen reviews XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! He regresado con este songfic!

Buenos este es un fic inspirado en la cancion de Hearbeat de Enrique Iglesias ft Nicole Scherzinger, una cancion muy bonita y ke me encanta!

Letras cursivas (_hola_) seran la narracion del pasado y letras normales (hola) seran del presente... espero no confundirlos

sera un fic de dos capitulos, el primero narrado por Orihime y el segundo por Ichigo...

Por ahora sera un rango K pero en el segundo lo volvere rango M... asi ke esten pendientes a los cambios!

disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Estoy molesta. ¡No! Más que molesta, realmente furiosa.<p>

¿Por qué? Porque no se qué sucede conmigo.

Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

_Todo había sucedido hace dos semanas atrás. Estábamos en nuestro departamento, mi amiga Kuchiki Rukia y yo, de la manera más ruin me había convencido para ir a un club nocturno._

_Ella me había dicho que me presentaría a su nuevo novio, Abarai Renji. Debo admitir que en ese momento me sentía muy curiosa por conocerlo, pero los clubes nocturnos no son de mi agrado._

– _Por favor Orihime– me dijo Rukia. _

– _No lo sé Rukia-chan. Sabes que no me gustan esa clase de lugares– contesté, esperando que dejara la idea de lado._

– _Es… Es porque no me quieres, ¿verdad? – no lo podía creer. Los ojos de Rukia se habían comenzado a llenar de lágrimas. Sacó un pañuelo blanco para secárselas._

_Comencé a sentirme realmente mal._

– _E-Está bien. Iré– dije derrotada. Era muy débil._

– _¡Gracias Orihime! ¡No te arrepentirás! – contesto mi amiga llena de alegría y totalmente recuperada. Me había engañado._

_Pero debo admitir que es una buena actriz._

– _¡Será tan divertido! ¡Yo te ayudaré a arreglarte! ¡Serás una diosa! – decía Rukia rápidamente._

– _Pero, Rukia-chan, ¿no será muy incomodo que yo esté presente solo con ustedes dos? – le pregunte. No quería hacerlos sentir incómodos, ni mucho menos sentirme incómoda. _

– _Para nada, Orihime. Además, Renji llevará a un amigo– me contestó mientras miraba su celular que acababa de sonar. Pude sentir como mis ojos se salían de sus cuencas. ¿Qué acababa de decir?_

– _Es-Espera un minuto Rukia-chan. No… No estarás planeando una cita a ciegas ¿verdad? – _

_Rukia se incorporo del sofá en donde estábamos sentadas, desvió la mirada._

– _Cl-Claro que no Orihime. Tú me pediste que no lo hiciera más. Orihime, ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? Tengo que ir a ver a Renji– me dijo, sin verme a los ojos y comenzando a tomar sus cosas. Ella me había realizado algunas citas a ciegas, pero todos los chicos resultaban ser unos verdaderos cretinos. Por eso le había pedido explícitamente, NO MÁS CITAS A CIEGAS._

_Pero al parecer con ella no sirve razonar._

– _Rukia-chan, tu desvías la mirada cuando estás mintiendo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que NO es una cita a ciegas– le pedí antes de que se fuera. Rukia me volteó a ver y enseguida supe que me estaba mintiendo._

– _Lo prometiste Rukia-chan– le dije bajando la mirada y yendo hacia la cocina._

– _¡Lo siento Orihime! Pero ya dije que irías. Hablamos cuando regrese– dijo saliendo del departamento. No podía hacer nada._

_Tendría que ir._

Decidí levantarme de la cama y dirigirme a la ventana. Era un día lluvioso, justo como ese día.

Seguiré con la historia.

_Después de que Rukia se arrodillo, me pidió disculpas y prometió hacer el aseo del departamento por dos meses, nos comenzamos a cambiar._

_Ella me obligó a poner algo que nunca volvería a usar. Era unos jeans ajustados de color plomo con detalles brillantes en los bolsillos de atrás. Una blusa de color blanco, holgada en la cintura pero algo ajustada en el busto, solo tenía un tirante grueso del lado izquierdo. Unas zapatillas altas de color negro y me dijo que lo combinará con una chaqueta de cuero de color turquesa oscuro y un bolso de mano de color negro. _

_Mi peinado era con el cabello suelto pero ondulado y no podrían faltar mis horquillas de flores. El maquillaje era muy poco, solo algo de delineador negro, rubor rosado y un poco de labial rosa claro._

– _¡Te ves hermosa Orihime! Claro pero ya lo eras– me dijo Rukia, logrando apenarme._

– _Gracias Rukia-chan, tú también te ves muy bonita– le dije contemplando su atuendo._

_Era un vestido corto de seda de color amatista, con un hermoso escote en V. Lo había combinado con unas zapatillas doradas de tacón medio, unos brazaletes dorados con brillos rosados, unos aros dorados en los orejas y su cabello estaba liso. Ella llevaría una chaqueta blanca y un bolso dorado. Su maquillaje era sencillo como el mío, delineador, rubor y lápiz labial de color durazno claro._

– _Gracias. Más le vale a Renji notarlo. Bueno, nos vemos en el club– me dijo colocándose su chaqueta y tomando su bolso. _

– _¡Espera Rukia-chan! ¿No iremos juntas? – le pregunte, no quería llegar sola al lugar._

– _No puedo. Renji pasará por mí en un momento. Tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes de llegar. Estarás bien Orihime, el club está muy cerca de aquí. Nos vemos en un rato– me dijo mientras salía del departamento. _

_¡Rukia pasaría los siguientes cuatro meses haciendo el aseo del departamento!_

_Llegue al club, para esa hora ya había mucha gente. El lugar era muy popular. Rukia estaba retrasada. Me había hablado hace unos momentos para avisar que tenía un problema y que llegaría tarde, también me pidió que entrara al lugar y tomará una mesa. Eso hice._

_¡Hace media hora! ¡Y ella aún no llegaba!_

_Estaba comenzando a aburrirme, así que decidí ver el lugar. Era muy agradable._

_Bastante amplio, con mesas de madera y cristal. Una enorme barra, pista de baile con piso de luces de colores. Una esfera disco el techo y un juego de láser impresionante. _

_Observe a las personas que se encontraban divirtiéndose. Muchos venían en grupos. Bailaban, reían, bebían, coqueteaban, se la pasaban en grande._

_Mi mirada se ubicó con un par de ojos castaños, debajo de un ceño fruncido. Eran hermosos. Reflejaban valentía, orgullo, amabilidad y misterio. _

_Observé al dueño de esos ojos, era muy guapo. El chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Puede sentir como mis mejillas ardían. _

_Con su cabello anaranjado claro en punta, su piel de color melocotón claro, alto y delgado, hacía que mi cuerpo se saliera de control. Llevaba puesta una camisa rayada de colores morado, café, amarillo, blanco y gris. Una corbata de color amarillo y unos jeans azul oscuro._

_De repente él notó que lo estaba viendo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y me sonrió. _

_¡Me sonrió! _

_Lo más seguro era que mi cara estaba del mismo color que un tomate. Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta, rogando que Rukia apareciera por ahí. _

_De repente, sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Gire el rostro y ahí estaba él._

_El chico de los ojos castaños. _

_¡Dios! Era más guapo de cerca._

– _Hola– me dijo mientras esa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

– _H-Hola– le dije desviando la mirada a mis manos._

– _¿Vienes sola? – me pregunto. No sabía si contestarle, después de todo no lo conocía. _

_De pronto pude ver como él jalaba una silla y se sentaba a mi lado, con el codo recargado y dejando descansar su barbilla en la mano. Su expresión era de diversión._

– _Di-Disculpa, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunte algo molesta._

– _¿Sentándome? – me dijo divertido. ¿Era mi imaginación o su rostro estaba más cerca?_

– _No puedes hacer eso. Ni siquiera te conozco– le dije. Mis manos temblaban por la cercanía de él. Era tan guapo pero no le iba permitir este comportamiento. _

– _Está bien. Tenemos toda la noche para conocernos– me contesto con una sonrisa de lado. Ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, estaba sonrojada, otra vez._

– _N-No gracias. No quiero tener que ver con un chico tan fresco como tú– le dije, girando mi rostro hacia otro lado. Él suspiro y se paró. Por alguna razón, sentí tristeza porque él no insistió más. _

_O al menos eso creí._

– _Está bien, ya nos conoceremos y robare tu corazón– dijo antes de irse y perderse entre la multitud. _

_¿Qué acababa de decir?_

_En ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho._

– _¡Orihime! – escuche que dijeron mi nombre. Gire mi rostro y vi a Rukia entrar al club. Se acercó a mi seguida por un chico alto, de cabello rojo intenso y unos ojos color chocolate._

– _Perdona por la demora. ¡Te presento a mi novio, Abarai Renji! – dijo Rukia sonriéndome. Abarai-kun se acercó._

– _Hey Inoue– me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. _

– _Hola Abarai-kun–_

– _Renji, ¿podrías ser un poco más educado? – lo regañó Rukia._

– _¿Qué quieres que le diga? "¿Cómo está usted hermosa dama?" – le contestó él._

– _No, pero ser más cortes no te mataría o ¿sí? –_

– _En serio eres molesta enana– pude ver como el buen humor de Rukia se esfumo. Tomo a su novio por las mejillas, las estiró y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo._

_Comencé a reírme. _

– _Ustedes en verdad se llevaban muy bien– le dije entre risas. Ambos se sonrojaron y se sentaron en sus lugares._

– _Renji, ¿en dónde está? Dijo que ya estaba aquí– le dijo Rukia, comprendí que hablaban de mi cita. Me puse nerviosa._

– _Aquí debe estar– le contestó Abarai-kun, comenzando a buscar con la mirada a su amigo._

– _¡Mira ahí está! ¡Ichigo! – exclamo Rukia haciendo señas para ser vista. Alcé un poco la cabeza para ver mejor, una mano se alzó respondiéndole a Rukia._

_Me quede estática. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo._

_¡No podía ser cierto!_

_El chico se acercó a nuestra mesa, sonriendo. _

– _Hey chicos– dijo a modo de saludo. _

– _¿En dónde demonios estabas Ichigo? – le dijo Renji. El chico alzó los hombros restándole importancia._

– _No nos lo dirás. Bueno, eso no importa. Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Inoue Orihime– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa inocente. El chico mi volteo a ver, en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión por la situación. Se estaba burlando de mí._

– _Mucho gusto Inoue. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo– me dijo. Yo estaba muda. No sabía que decir. _

_Él sabía que yo era su cita. Por eso dijo ya nos conoceríamos. Sentí como Rukia me golpeaba con su codo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que los tres me observaban, esperando mi respuesta._

– _Lo… Lo siento. Gusto en conocerte Kurosaki-kun– conteste sonrojada._

– _Dime Ichigo, ¿Qué opinas de tu cita a ciegas? – le pregunto Rukia. Mi rostro estaba por caerse de la vergüenza._

– _¡Rukia-chan! Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que contestar a eso– le dije. El solo me observo detenidamente. _

– _Que aguafiestas eres Orihime– me dijo Rukia suspirando. Abarai-kun llamó a un camarero y ordenamos unas bebidas. _

_Después de eso, todo fue increíble. Conversamos, reímos y nos divertimos. Kurosaki-kun es un chico fantástico o al menos eso pensé. Lo que no sabía era que él tenía una máscara y pronto lo iba a descubrir._

– _¡Vamos a bailar Renji! – exclamo Rukia tomando la mano de su novio, comenzando a jalarlo._

– _¡E-Espera Rukia! ¡Sabes que no se bailar! – exclamo Abarai-kun pero, era inútil. Su novia no lo escuchaba y termino yendo a bailar._

_Los seguí con la mirada hasta la pista de baile. Rukia intentaba lograr que él hiciera algunos pasos pero el chico estaba renuente y apenado. _

– _Hacen una gran pareja– dije maravillada por la suerte que tenía mi amiga._

– _Así es. Tú y yo también podríamos ser como ellos– me dijo Kurosaki-kun. Lo voltee a ver sorprendida. ¿Qué acababa de pasar con el chico serio y amable de hace un momento?_

– _¿Disculpa? – pregunte confundida._

– _Te lo dije. Robaré tu corazón– me dijo con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento._

– _De-Deja de decir eso, por favor– le pedí avergonzada._

– _¿Por qué? – dijo él. _

_¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo sabía eso. Solo sabía que no lo iba a permitir, no así. _

_No solo yo._

– _Puedo escuchar el latir de tu corazón cuando estoy cerca– él me dijo._

– _N-No sé qué es lo que piensas, pero no soy la clase de chica que se deja deslumbrar con bellas palabras y dar mi corazón. Así que por favor, deja de intentarlo– conteste. _

– _¿Así que… quieres más? – me preguntó. ¿Eso era lo que quería?_

– _N-No… eso no fue lo que…– ni siquiera yo sabía que pensar. De repente el olor a tabaco y alcohol que ingerí, me marearon. Tenía que salir de ahí._

– _Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño– le dije sin voltear a verlo. Me levante de prisa. Me abrí pasó entre la gente y me dirigí al baño._

_Me sostuve en el lavamanos, esperando que el mareo se fuera. _

_¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué actué así? No lo sé._

_Solo sabía que ÉL era un completo misterio. Podía ser amable y serio, y de un momento a otro se convertía en un chico misterio, rebelde y seductor._

_Ambas facetas me gustaban. _

_Sí me gusta. Pero, es solo un gusto, ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad?_

_Solo estaba segura de algo, no se la dejaría tan fácil._

_Cuando por fin los mareos cesaron, decidí salir del baño. Lo que vi al salir me sacó de mis casillas. _

_Kurosaki-kun estaba hablando con otra chica. Parecía que estaban coqueteando, ella le tocaba el brazo o le jugaba el cabello y él no hacía nada para detenerla. Pensé… que quería robar mi corazón. Tal vez… él mintió. _

_Me sentí engañada y muy decepcionada._

_Caminé hacia ellos. Me detuve a una distancia prudente._

– _Kurosaki-kun…– le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Él volteo a verme y se dirigió hacia mí._

– _Inoue, ¿te encuentras…?–_

– _Eres un mentiroso– no podía creer que esas palabras salieron de mi boca. ¿Por qué?_

– _¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – me pregunto, parecía confundido, pero no me volvería a engañar._

– _Actuabas como si estuvieras solo, pero te veo parado con una chica– _

– _Ichigo-kun, ¿está todo bien? – le pregunto la chica que estaba con él, lo tomo del brazo y me observó desafiante._

– _Lo lamento. No quería arruinar tu cita. Nos vemos– le dije, di la media vuelta y me decidí en salir del lugar. Pude escuchar como Kurosaki-kun decía mi nombre, pero no me podía detener. Estaba muy furiosa._

_Estaba a punto de salir del mar de gente, cuando sentí que unas fuertes manos me tomaron por la cintura y taparon mi boca, me arrastraron a un rincón en donde no había nadie y la luz apenas llevaba._

_Comencé a forcejar con los ojos cerrados, estaba aterrada._

– _Tranquila Inoue, soy yo– me dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. Abrí los ojos y vi a Kurosaki-kun._

– _¿Qué estás haciendo? Casi me da un infarto– le reclamé._

– _Lo siento, pero no sabía cómo detenerte– me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que se esfumo en un instante._

– _¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? – _

_No sabía la respuesta y menos en ese momento. Kurosaki-kun estaba muy cerca de mí, estábamos en una posición muy intima. Yo estaba acorralada a la pared, su mano derecha estaba recargada en el muro cerca de mi rostro y su mano izquierda cerca de mi cadera._

– _Yo… Yo no lo sé– le dije en un susurro. Bajé la mirada, odiaba sentirme así de débil._

– _No me lo dirás– me dijo y yo lo negué haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza._

– _Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón– me dijo._

_Con un movimiento rápido, tomo mis muñecas y las atrapó contra la pared y luego… me besó._

_En un principio estaba sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer. Me habían besado muchas veces, pero nunca uno como esté. Nunca antes me había dado vueltas la cabeza o había perdido el sentido de mis pensamientos._

_No era un beso cualquiera, ni mucho menos inocente. Kurosaki-kun en verdad sabía cómo besar. Sabía que movimiento hacer, que roce hacer y que intensidad proporcionar para que yo deseara más. Sin previo aviso, con su lengua abrió mis labios para poder introducirla._

_Era una sensación embriagante. Podía sentir como nuestras lenguas comenzaban a danzar y era increíble. Sus manos habían soltado mis muñecas y ahora se encontraban en mi cintura y mi pierna. Podía sentir el calor que sus manos dejaban en cada parte que tocaban. Era realmente intenso._

_Me obligue a mí misma a terminar el beso. Lo empuje con la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo._

– _B-Basta…– dijo entre jadeos. Él también estaba agitado._

– _¿Estabas celosa? – me pregunto recuperando un poco la compostura. Yo me negué nuevamente a darle una respuesta._

_Él me volvió a atrapar contra la pared pero sin llegar a tocarme._

– _Dime o volveré a besarte– me dijo acercando peligrosamente a mis labios. No pude más._

– _¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy! ¡Se supone que eras mi cita no de ella! – exclame furiosa. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me tape los labios. _

_¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso! _

– _Sí lo estás– susurro pero lo pude escuchar perfectamente. Se inclinó para poder besarme de nuevo pero fui más rápida, me zafé de su agarre y salí corriendo de ahí._

_No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero debo admitir que en verdad me robó el corazón y dolía._

Una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Era de Rukia.

Contesté, escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirme. Y no lo podía creer.

– Iré– le dije. Ella se escuchó muy feliz. Me dijo que nos veríamos ahí a las 11 de la noche. Dije que estaba bien y colgué.

Tal vez, podría volver a verlo está noche.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>ke tal? les gusto?<p>

dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aki esta el segundo capi de esta apasionante historia!

se que dije ke ichigo narraria este capi pero no pude evitar meter un poco a orihime, pero solo un poco, espero no confundirlos!

disclaimer: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

><p>Sonó mi celular.<p>

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté. Era Renji.

– Hey Renji– lo salude algo distraído, me encontraba comprando la cena de esa noche.

– Hey Ichigo. ¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto.

– Deja la cortesía a un lado Renji. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me hablaste para saber cómo estoy. Dime qué quieres– le dije molesto. Últimamente no estaba de buen humor. ¿La razón?

Esa chiquilla. Inoue Orihime. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Pero no sabía la razón exacta.

– Eres todo un amor Ichigo. Llamo para avisarte que tu chica irá está noche al club– me dijo Renji.

– Ella no es mi chica– le dije con un tono irritado.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me has estado pidiendo su número desde aquella noche? – dijo, pude distinguir un tono burlón en su voz. El maldito lo estaba disfrutando.

– Porque ninguna chica se me escapa y lo sabes– le dije.

– ¿No te has puesto a pensar, que tal vez estás obsesionado con ella por qué en verdad te gustó? – me pregunto. Claro que lo había pensado, muchas veces. Pero jamás iba aceptar que ella me había gustado. JAMÁS.

– No, jamás me obsesiono, yo soy una obsesión– le dije con orgullo.

– Si claro don Juan. Bueno, nos vemos está noche– me dijo, tenía que actuar rápido.

– ¡Espera Renji! Tú y Rukia no pueden ir– le dije antes de que colgara.

– ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Claro que tenemos que ir! ¡Inoue nos estará esperando! – gritó Renji.

– Lo sé pero… quiero estar a solas con ella– le dije con un leve sonrojo. Una niña que pasaba por ahí que quedo viendo y comenzó a reírse de mi aspecto.

– Pensé que no te interesaba– me dijo, mi sonrojo se intensificó. Ya estaba molesto.

– Si no haces lo que te pido le diré a Rukia sobre la fiesta que hubo un casa de Matsumoto-san– le dije. Sabía que no quería que su novia se enterara que faltó a las clases de baile con ella por ir a beber a casa de una mujer, aunque sea Matsumoto-san.

Hubo un silencio largo.

– De acuerdo. Veré que le invento a Rukia. Me debes una grande Ichigo– me contestó antes de colgar definitivamente.

– Está noche será interesante– dije en voz baja.

Unas horas después estaba listo para salir.

Me había puesto unos jeans oscuros, algo ajustados y una camisa de color negro.

Me dirigí hacia el club nocturno. Era una noche agradable.

Entre el lugar y pedí la mesa de siempre. Inmediatamente un grupo de chicas se acercaron a mí. Intentaban seducirme, lo de siempre.

– ¿Cómo estás Ichigo-kun? – me pregunto una chica pelirroja muy atractiva.

– Bien– dijo al seco, pero aún así las chicas suspiraron.

– Eres tan misterioso. ¿Bailarías con nosotras? – me pregunto otra chica de cabello castaño largo.

– No lo siento chicas, está noche no. Tengo una cita, de hecho acaba de llegar– dije levantándome de mi lugar y alejándome de ellas.

Ahí estaba ella.

La chica que se quedó grabada en mis pensamientos.

Inoue Orihime.

Se veía más linda que la otra noche. Llevaba un vestido de, al parecer algodón, color negro a la altura de medio muslo, con escote en V. Una chaqueta de cuero negra, debajo del vestido llevaba unas medias de encaje negro y unas zapatillas de color negro.

Su cabello anaranjado caía suelto y lacio por su espalda. Sus ojos castaños eran decorados solamente con un poco de delineador, solo lo suficiente.

Es hermosa.

Estaba hablando por teléfono, tal vez no veía sola después de todo.

Decidí acercarme a ella. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Ella me estaba dando la espalda, no había notado mi presencia. Le toque el hombro para llamar su atención. Ella volteo a verme. Su expresión no tuvo precio.

Me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa cálido y sus hermosos labios se entreabrieron. Era obvio que estaba sorprendida de verme.

– Hey Inoue– dije, al escucharme, ella bajo la mirada.

– ¿Qué… Qué quieres Kurosaki-kun? – sus palabras me sorprendieron.

– ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un amigo? –

– N-No… No somos amigos–

Sonreí.

– En eso tienes razón. Los amigos no se besan como lo hicimos nosotros, ¿verdad Inoue? – Ahora no solo sus mejillas eran rojas, sino todo su rostro.

– Eso… yo no…– Sin que ella se diera cuenta, me fui acercando a su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir su calor. Ella es tan hermosa. Mi cuerpo hacia estas cosas por sí solo.

– ¿Acaso… no lo disfrutaste? – pude ver como su cuerpo tembló cuando mencione la pregunta.

– Yo… Ehmm… Yo…–

Tome su barbilla y la alcé para que me viera directo a los ojos, su mirada era de sorpresa. Comencé a acercarme a sus labios. Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento golpeando en mí rostro. Ella olía a maravilloso, pensé.

Ella cerró los ojos lentamente. Colocó sus delicadas manos en mi pecho y me apartó.

– ¿Tú lo disfrutaste Kurosaki-kun? – me pregunto con una mirada muy seria y viéndome directo a la cara.

Está chica en verdad lograba sorprenderme y sacarme de mi autocontrol. Cualquier otra chica ya habría caído en mis encantos, ¿por qué ella no?

No era la primera en rechazarme, por eso no lograba comprender el por qué su rechazó me afectaba tanto. No lo entendía en absoluto.

Sí la chica era bonita, pero no era para tanto… ¿O sí?

– Claro que lo disfrute Inoue. Tú no has contestado mi pregunta– le dije volviendo al ataque.

– Lo siento Kurosaki-kun pero no tengo tiempo ahora. Vengo en una cita– me dijo desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, buscando a alguien.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Según Renji, ella no ha tenido una sola cita en muchos años, además es muy tímida para eso.

– ¿Acaso intentas deshacerte de mí? – le dije, tal vez en un tono demasiado molesto para mi gusto, pero no lo pude controlar.

– No me gusta el tono que usas Kurosaki-kun. No eres nada mío. Y sí, tal vez eso este intentando hacer– me dijo antes de irse hacia la entrada. Se acercó a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Lo saludo y él la tomo de la mano, llevándosela hacia una mesa privada del club.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Ella no pude simplemente irse de esa manera, con otro sujeto. Esperé durante dos semanas a que ella aceptará venir aquí. ¡Dos semanas por dios!

Dos semanas de no dejar de pensar en ella, en su olor, en su sabor… Fueron los días más largos de mi vida.

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué me hizo esa mujer?

– Camarero, tráigame un whisky en las rocas– le dije. El camarero lo trajo enseguida. La bebida bajo como fuego por mi garganta pero tranquilizó mis nervios, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Inoue estaba acababa de llegar a la pista de baile, con su cita. Que desagradable visión.

El chico apenas y se movía. Pero ella… era otra historia.

Ella bailaba como una gitana, me estaba hechizando. Sus caderas se movían al compás de la música, despertando mis instintos más primitivos.

Tal vez sea esa manera de moverte, que me tienes soñando como un estúpido.

Decidí hacer algo. Llame a una de mis amigas, que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? – me pregunto Yoruichi, una amiga de la universidad.

– Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Ves al chico que está bailando con la pelinaranja de allá? – le dije señalando a la pareja.

– ¿Seguro que ese chico está bailando? – preguntó Yoruichi, ella podía llegar a ser muy cruel.

– En verdad no lo sé. Necesito que lo alejes de ella–

– Entendido. Sabes que me lo tendrás que pagar tarde o temprano– me dijo antes de dirigirse a ellos. Desde mi lugar pude ver como mi amiga, jalo al pobre chico, desapareciendo entre la gente y ante la mirada confundida de Inoue.

Era mi oportunidad. Me apresuré a ella, tomándola desprevenida.

– Kurosaki-kun…–

– Baila conmigo– le dije, tomando su mano. Ella se sonrojo, me estaba comenzando a gustar esa reacción en ella.

– N-No…– dijo intentando hacer que la suelte. La sujete de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunte, en mi voz había desafío, que ella percibió. Frunció el ceño y me vio directo a los ojos.

– Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres– me dijo.

Nos separamos un poco, comenzando a bailar. Pero algo era diferente, ella no bailaba igual que hace un momento. ¿Qué tenía esa tipo que no tuviera yo?

Esto era demencial.

Decidí tomarle la mano suavemente, tenía que provocarla. Una canción más movida comenzó a sonar.

La atraje hacía mí lentamente. Coloque mi mano derecha sobre su cadera, haciendo que los círculos que estaba formando fueran más definidos. Hice que su mano derecha descansara sobre mi hombro izquierdo, mi mano libre se ubico entre su espalda y su parte trasera.

Observe su mirada, en ella había… ¿Lujuria?

La acerque tanto a mi cuerpo, que nuestras piernas se entrelazaron. Podía sentir sus pechos golpeando mis pectorales y la mano de ella revolvía mi cabello. Mi mano izquierda, subía y baja por su espalda. Ella se giró, dejando que mi virilidad estuviera muy cerca de su trasero. Era tan sensual.

Ella se movía de una manera que hacía que perdiera la cordura. Comencé a tocar su pierna derecha, tan firme y tersa. No podía más, tenía que besarla y llevármela de aquí. La gire rápidamente para poder verle los ojos. Pensé que su baile me había excitado, pero al verle sus ojos castaños nublados por la pasión y esos labios que me provocaba besarlos, perdí el control que me quedaba.

Incliné mi cabeza para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

La observé sorprendido. Ella también lo estaba pero… ¿Por qué?

– Lo… Lo siento– dijo antes de salir corriendo. ¡No está vez!

La seguí tan rápido como me lo permitía la multitud, pero ella era más veloz.

Cuando lo logré salir a la calle, gire mi rostro en ambas direcciones. Pero ella ya había desaparecido. Me quede para ahí afuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente. Deje que me empapará y se llevará este calor.

Nunca antes me excitado tanto con un solo baile, ni mucho menos unos labios.

Esto estaba mal. Ahora me sentía decepcionado porque no la pude alcanzar.

Ella… en verdad me gusta.

– ¡Demonios! – exclame, revolviéndome el cabello.

Comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia. Di unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí que algo se había pegado a mi zapato. Baje la mirada irritado para encontrarme con una credencial.

¿De quién podrá ser?

Le di la vuelta, sorprendiéndome de la fotografía que estaba en ella.

Sonríe.

Me encontraba dando vueltas por la sala.

¿Qué ocurrió? No podía creer que yo haya hecho esos movimientos tan… tan sensuales. ¡Con él!

Pero… aún así… se sintió muy agradable. Fue mágico, era como si solo los dos estuviéramos ahí.

– En verdad me gusta mucho– dije en un susurro. Baje la mirada, estaba triste. Porque sabía que él solo buscaba diversión y yo no me prestaré a eso.

Escuché como tocaban la puerta del departamento. De seguro es Rukia, olvido las llaves de nuevo.

– Rukia-chan, ¿olvidaste las llaves? – pregunte abriendo la puerta. La persona que estaba en el umbral de mi departamento no era Rukia-chan.

– Kurosaki-kun… ¿Cómo…?–

– Se te cayó esto– ¡Mi identificación! Kurosaki-kun estaba completamente empapado. ¿Vino hasta acá bajo esta lluvia?

– Gracias por traérmela. No… No debiste, menos con esta lluvia– me dijo mientras tomaba su credencial entre sus manos.

– En realidad, no vine a entregártela. Vine a verte– le dije. Ahí estaba la reacción que esperaba de ella. Su sonrojo.

– ¿Eh? –

– Vine a verte a ti– le repetí. Comencé a entrar al departamento, esta vez mo iba a escapar de mí. Nunca más.

Ella reaccionó e intento cerrar la puerta pero la detuve colocando mi pie. Entré de golpe y cerré con seguro.

– Debemos hablar– le dije. Ella se alejo lo más que pudo de mí.

– No… No es correcto entrar a la casa de las personas de esa manera–

– No me importa la cortesía. Quiero que hablemos– dije serio. Era la primera vez en mi vida, que en verdad algo me importaba y no me iba a detener por nada del mundo.

– ¿De qué podríamos hablar tu y yo? No somos nada– me dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Me enfurecí.

En dos zancadas llegue frente a ella, encarándola. La tome por la cintura y la besé. Pero no fue tierno y apasionado como la otra vez, este fue más con necesidad y desesperación.

– ¡No! – exclamo ella deshaciendo el contacto.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No quiero esa clase de besos sin sentimientos! – me gritó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Me sentía como un cretino, la había hecho llorar.

Rodee su espalda con mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi pecho.

– ¿Qué… Qué estás…?–

– No digas nada. Solo disfruta del abrazo– le dije. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajo. Sus manos me rodearon por la espalda. Proveche ese momento de vulnerabilidad y la tumbe en el sofá más cercano, ella quedo debajo de mí. Me incorpore alzándome con mis manos para poder verla a la cara.

– Kurosaki-kun…–

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ti– le dije interrumpiéndola, quería que me escuchara.

– Desde que te conocí, te has quedado grabada en mis pensamientos. Durante el día… pienso en tu cabello, tus ojos castaños, en tu risa, en tu olor pero durante la noche es diferente… Mis pensamientos se vuelven peligrosos, no dejo de pensar en tus labios, no puedo evitar pensar como sería la sensación de tus manos en mi cuerpo, como sería poder verte sin ropa y sentir tu calor… Esos pensamientos me atormentan sin cesar– le dije, podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Ella estaba sorprendida. Desvíe la mirada.

De repente pude sentir su mano tocar mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón.

– Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón– ella me dijo. Se levanto recargándose sobre sus codos y quedo a centímetros de mis labios.

– Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti– me dijo antes de besarme. Me sorprendió que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Ambos abrimos los labios y nos fundimos en un beso ardiente, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se batieron en duelo, cuando cerré las manos firmemente en su cintura, pensé que ciertamente no había necesidad de aclarar qué era lo que sucedería a continuación.

Está vez tenía intención de llegar hasta el final.

Con cuidado me senté y a ella le coloqué en mi regazo, ella apoyó sus rodillas a ambos lados de mis muslos, sin dejar de besarla. Simplemente no podía separarme de esos labios.

Comencé a bajarle el vestido, dejándolo enrollado en su cintura. Contemple la piel nueva, sus pechos eran prominentes y hermosos.

– Es-Estoy nerviosa– me dijo en un susurro. En ese instante supe que ella aún era virgen. Me puse nervioso. Sería su primer y… último hombre.

– Te prometo que seré gentil, Orihime– le dije susurrándole al oído. Acerque mi mano a su sujetador y se lo quite de un solo movimiento. Deje sus pechos expuestos para mi completo deleite y luego cerré las manos sobre ellos.

Escuche el suspiro de Orihime, sentí la cálida y firme carne bajo las palmas de mis manos y sonreí. Le rodee las caderas con un brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Luego posé mis labios en su ruborizada piel y escuche como ella soltaba un jadeo.

Comencé a orquestar una sinfonía a costa de ella, repleta de gemidos sensuales y apasionados, de suspiros y jadeos, hasta que conseguí arrancarle sollozos suplicantes. Cada uno de esos sonidos repercutía intensamente en mí, alimentando y provocando mi deseo voraz, dejándome sin aliento y haciendo que me esforzara todavía más en controlarme, para saborearla y saciarme de ella.

La quiero para mi, era el único pensamiento que tenía mientras me deleitaba con aquellos pechos ruborizados, con los suaves gemidos de placer que Orihime dejaba caer en mis oídos mientras sentía cómo me enredaba los dedos en el cabello.

Levante la cabeza para poder mirar aquellos montículos rosados que había capturado entre mis manos, aquellos pezones tensos y erectos que hacía rodar entre las puntas de mis dedos. Las agiles manos de ella, ya me habían despojado de mi camisa, casi sin darme cuenta.

Orihime soltó un suspiro tortuoso. Tensó los dedos enterrados en mi cabello y luego cerró los puños. Tiró de mi cabeza con fuerza para que lo volteara a ver y poder besarme de nuevo. Alcé la mano para ahuecarle la cara, hundiéndome en el delicioso refugio de su boca para volver a disfrutar de su sabor.

De repente, ella había metido la mano entre nuestros cuerpos, buscándome y encontrándome duro como el acero, rígido como el hierro. Orihime lo tocó, apretando la palma de su mano contra mi adolorido miembro, acariciándolo con atrevimiento por encima de la tela de los pantalones.

– Tú eres lo que más deseo Orihime– mi voz sonó ronca, áspera, llena de deseo. Ella me besó suavemente.

– También te deseo, Ichigo-kun– me dijo en un susurro antes de volver a besarlo. No lograba encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo que Orihime me hacía sentir. Por ella y sólo por ella. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a ninguna mujer. Orihime me había obligado a replantearme unos sentimientos que me eran extraños.

Ahora, con Orihime sentada en mi regazo, tan increíblemente hermosa y seductora, descubrí lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Me estaba enamorando de ella o tal vez yo lo estaba.

Tomándole la cabeza con una mano, la besó con más audacia y ella le devolvió el beso, hasta que un calor abrasador los engulló y los devoró.

La mano que Orihime tenía entre nuestros cuerpos desabrochó los botones del pantalón, luego se deslizó bajo la tela y me buscó. Suspiré sobresaltado ante aquella inocente caricia. Mi control se tambaleo cuando ella lo agarró con firmeza. Luego solté un gruñido al sentir como aflojaba un poco los dedos y lo acariciaba.

Le solté la cintura y con un rápido movimiento le levante el vestido y rebusqué debajo de ella. Encontré la carne tierna entre sus muslos femeninos y la acaricié e indague suavemente con los dedos.

Pude sentir como Orihime se estremecía, contuvo el aliento y rozó tentadoramente a mi rígido miembro. Cerró la mano en torno a la carne turgente y la apretó suave y firmemente.

Con solo moverla un poco podría hacerla bajar sobre su cuerpo y enfundar su erección en aquella tierna carne resbaladiza. A pesar del fuerte impulso que sentía de hacerlo, me dije a mi mismo que esperara un poco más.

En un hábil movimiento, la hice girar y la tumbe sobre los cojines. Orihime se dejó llevar pero asegurándose de que yo me moviera con ella. Me acomodé entre sus muslos, que extendió a ambos lados de mis caderas y con los dedos aún enterrados en la funda femenina, le acuné la cabeza con la otra mano, sin dejar de besarla.

La despoje de su vestido y de la ultima prenda de su ropa interior, me paré para poder quitarme los pantalones y los bóxers. Quedando ambos desnudos. Me volví a colocar en la misma posición encima de ella. Volví a meter los dedos, jugando un poco más.

Orihime guio la erección a su entrada. Sequé los dedos de la funda femenina, tan caliente, mojada y preparada para mí, y capturando la mano de ella, entrelace sus dedos con los míos, la aparte de mi miembro.

Luego me hundí lenta y suavemente en aquel calor hirviente.

Orihime se quedó sin respiración. Se tensó, pero aspiró mi aliento a través de mi beso y se relajó. Sus dedos se agarraron con firmeza a los míos. Empuje en su interior, con seguridad y firmeza, no demasiado rápido pero tampoco tan despacio. Entonces alcancé la barrera de su virginidad y con un fuerte envite, me abrí paso penetrando profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un grito, un sonido que amortigüe con mis labios, y se puso tensa. Me quedé inmóvil, dándole tiempo para que se ajustara a mí.

Con un suave y provocador suspiro, ella se me ofreció, aceptándome. Instintivamente contrajo los músculos de su apretada funda y me sintió allí, ella se estremeció. Apretó los dientes ante el inevitable impacto de esa caricia, me retiré un poco y luego me hundí de nuevo, llenándola por completo.

Ella contuvo el aliento y luego lo soltó, aferrándose a mí con brazos y piernas. Me retiré de nuevo y volví a llenarla. Comenzó a seguirme el ritmo. Marqué el paso, lento y constante, y sólo fui aumentándolo cuando sentí su respuesta, cuando el deseo creció, fresco y urgente, y los fuegos de la pasión nos reclamaron conduciéndonos a un éxtasis cegador.

Orihime se rindió a mí y yo me rendí a ella. Yo la poseí y ella me poseyó. Está no era una unión sencilla, un placer normal, sino algo más intricado y complejo, más significativo, que se enroscaba y mezclaba con mi sentimientos y emociones que nunca antes había tenido.

Me moví dentro de ella y ella respondió a cada envite, saliéndole al encuentro, dándome la bienvenida para luego soltarme a regañadientes otra vez.

Le solté lo dedos y deslicé la mano por su cintura para agarrarle una de sus nalgas. Le incliné las caderas y Orihime se quedó sin aliento cuando la nueva posición permitió que la penetrara más profundamente.

Pude sentir cuando ella llegó a su primer orgasmo, fue como si llamas hubieran estallado dentro de ella, haciéndome arder con más calor y ferocidad. Escuche su leve sollozo y se aferró desesperada a mí, incitándome más y yo la monté más rápido, más duro, más profundo. Hasta que de repente todo fue calor.

La sentí alcanzar su segundo orgasmo, y el mío propio. Gemí con un sonido largo y gutural, sentí como mi semilla se derramaba en su interior. Me deje caer sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndola. Ambos estábamos agitados y nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

– Te amo– le dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho. Su corazón latió con más fuerza. Pude sentir como una de sus manos tocaba mi cabeza y acariciaba mis cabellos.

– También te amo, Ichigo-kun– debo admitir que me sorprendió su respuesta, pero estaba feliz. Alcé mi rostro viéndola directo a los ojos y la besé.

Los rayos del sol impidieron que siguiera durmiendo. Me revolví lentamente en la cama. Sentí un bulto a lado mío, alcé un poco las sabanas y me encontré con una linda sorpresa.

Orihime se encontraba descansando recargada en mi pecho. Su respiración era lenta y suave, de seguro estaba cansada. La contemple por un momento más y le parte un mechón de cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

– Tal vez… fue a mí al que le robaron el corazón–

_Fin_

* * *

><p>ke tal? espero ke las haya gustado! pronto empezare con mi siguiente fic ke sera mas largo, no tanto como hermoso error pero si mas largo que este!<p>

dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense


	3. Chapter 3:Nota

Disculpen que no sea un capitulo... pero entenderan porque lo hago u.u

* * *

><p>Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.<p>

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

aiko1991


End file.
